halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman-G124
SPARTAN-G124 is a SPARTAN III, and also known as Norman. He was the CO of Team Dagger Appearance Mental Report SPARTAN-G124 is completely sane, and easily keeps a cool head. As a youngster, he was prone to panicing and losing his head, causing him to forget most of his training. This was corrected completely during his SPARTAN training. He is an exelent stategist, and unafraid to use bold, creative if unorthodox stratergies. Prefered Weapons SPARTAN-G124 prefers the battle rifle. However, in urban or other close quarters conditions, he can use other weapons. Strengths SPARTAN-G124 is an exelent leader and works well in a team. Even in a team of two, his effectiveness is tripled at least. He is also an exelent tactical commander in battle, and often uses many effective, if unothrodox stratergies. Weaknesses SPARTAN-G124 makes a poor "lone wolf". History SPARTAN-G124 was recruited for the SPARTAN-III program. SPARTAN Training SPARTAN-G124 was trained on Onyx, along with all the other SPARTAN-IIIs. He was put into Dagger Team, along with four other SPARTANs. They preformed exelently and exceled in working "behind the lines." Battle of the Sol System Operation:ATHENA After Colonel Ackerson's defeat on Mare Erythraeum, the Covenant Loyalists took control of Mars. Several squadrons of Shortswords, including Sandstorm Squadron were deployed to carpet bomb as much covenant forces as possible, but once a significant amount of AA Wraiths and several AA Batteries were set up, any attempt to destroy the Covenant from the air was impossible. Team Dagger was sent in to harrass Covenant forces to prevent them from using Mars as a staging area to attack Earth and prevent them from repairing ships that were damaged. Seven Hills Team Dagger's first mission was to destroy an AA battery that was built in Seven Hills. Team Dagger entered the city at 23:09 November 1st, and they moved through the region, eliminating individual patrols and hiding the corpses to prevent being spotted. They slowly made their way through the outskirts of the city, sneaking through the streets, encountering little resistance. Team Dagger discovered a AMG Transport Dynamics factory that was repurposed to fix damaged Covenant vehicles. Team Dagger snuck into the factory, and eliminated the workers, which, luckily, consisted primarily of grunts that were assigned to repair and unarmed engineers. Leaving a trail of corpses behind them, Team Dagger stole three ghosts and a wraith By 02:34 November 2nd, Team Dagger were getting close to the AA battery. They split up, with SPARTAN-G124, SPARTAN-G198 and SPARTAN-G300 attacking the Brute Chieftan in charge of the city's defenses, while SPARTAN-G222 and SPARTAN-G092 attacked the AA Battery. Norman and the other spartans fought their way through the brute pack, using the wraith tank they had stolen to blast aside most of the resistance. New Bangkok Team Dagger's second mission on Mars was to destroy a hastily converted AGM factory that formerly built Scorpion Tanks to one that built Wraith Tanks on New Bangkok. On 11:21, November 2nd, Team Dagger entered New Bangkok in a captured Wraith Tank. They managed to sneak around the city, only having to kill several grunt patrols and entered the factory. In the factory, the SPARTANs again snuck to the constructions area, where they fought agaisnt the defenders-luckily, just two lances of cowardly grunts and jackals, and two brutes that were quickly killed. The SPARTANs rigged the place to blow, and they headed for the hangar where they planned to steal a phantom and make their escape. However, reionforcements arrived in a phantom, and a entire brute pack came and a firefight ensured. Gary-G222 took the very phantom the reinforcements had arrived in and subdued the crew, while the other three SPARTANs fought the brutes. Gerald-G092, Kristy-G300, Norman-G124 and Janice-G198 held the brutes off. Unfortunately, Gerald-G092 was killed by a brute chieftan. This enraged Gary, who leapt down from the phantom and killed the brute chieftan from behind and took his hammer and went on a furious rampage, killing the rest of the brutes. Norman, seeing that Gary was handling himself well on his rampage, ordered the rest of the spartans to board the phantom. He then assisted Gary in his vengeful rampage, however was not able to prevent him from being injured. Norman dragged Gary and Gerald's body up onto the Phantom, and then escaped New Bangkok. Afterwards, it was discovered that Gary had a broken leg-his right leg's bone was completely shattered and could not fight in his top form, making him a liability to the rest of the team. Norman requested that Gary and Gerald's body be picked up by pelican at their makeshift base at Seven Hills. A pelican picked up the two SPARTANs for medical treatment and burial. The phantom then headed for Promethei Terra. Promethei Terra Team Dagger's final mission on mars took place on Promethei Terra, where the Covenant forces on Mars were attempting to repair a destroyer. The engineers had sucessfully finished repairing most of the ship, and were working on the weapons, already having fixed about 30% of the weapons of the destroyer. Team Dagger slipped into the city in a captured phantom. Team Dagger boarded the ship without incident, and they defeated the majority of the defenders without incident. However, as they were preparing to escape, a stalker pack was sent to halt them. While the repeled the stalkers, SPARTAN-G300 was killed. Operation:ARES New Legaspi Following the sucess of Operation:ATHENA, the reduction of much of the Covenant forces at earth, the UNSC was ready to re-take mars from the Covenant. A massive ground force was prepared, and Dagger Team was ordered to join up. They were ordered to attack the ruins of New Legaspi, which had been used as a staging area for the Covenant, then bombed. Team Dagger were inserted via HEV, along with an entire battailion of ODSTs. They would insert into various locations around the city, securing key locations. Team Dagger's target was a large park, located in the center of the metropolis. Along with two platoons of ODSTs, they engaged Covenant infantry in the park, although they were forced to temporarily withdraw when several Wraiths showed up, along with an escort of ghosts and choppers. Luckily, Team Dagger managed to hijack an overeager pursuing Wraith and turned it on the Covenant. The Covenant gave ground slowly, inch by inch, but eventually, the park was secured. They then joined the main force in assaulting the Covenant all over the city. The remaining Covenant retreated to an industral area at the outskirts of the city, and dug in. The UNSC-Separatist forces pushed on, but the Covenant put up stiff resistance, holding them off while they were evacuated by Phantom. Giving Chase With New Legaspi re-captured, and many other cities also re-captured across Mars, the Covenant were on the retreat. Team Dagger, along with many ODSTs and Spec Ops Elites gave chase to the Covenant retreating from New Legaspi in pelicans and phantoms. The Covenant were attempting to evacuate onto the CSS-Battlecruiser Furious Wrath. Team Dagger, the ODSTs, Spec Ops Elites, Elite Navy Personnel (to fly the captured ship) and a couple combat engineers boarded the Battlecruiser, determined not to let their prey escape. They fought their way to the bridge, encountering hordes of Covenant. They decided to split up in order to cause maximum havoc within the ship. The ODSTs and combat engineers would sabatoge the slipspace engines, the Elites would lurk the halls killing Covenant and Team Dagger and one squad of ODSTs and several members of the Sangheili navy would take the bridge. Team Dagger and the ODSTs made their way to the bridge. Despite the Sangheili's efforts, they were still forced to battle a lot of Covenant. At one point, as they neared the bridge, two hunters attacked the group, and while the group was busy fighting the hunters, a group of stalkers ambushed them from behind. The strike team suffered heavy casualties as a result from his manuver. They then pressed on to the bridge. On the bridge, the bridge crew, which consisted of the chieftan and several captain ultras made thier final stand, although they fell to the combined forces of the Human and Sangheili. The captured ship was then handed over to the Sangheili, and then used agaisnt the brutes. Team Dagger returned to the surface of Mars to assist in finishing off the brutes. Rebuild Era The Hunt for the Savior Operation:GOLDEN RAINBOW Operation:GHOST BUSTER Operation Hellfire Quotes Category:Necros War